Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computing device to interact with humans through the use of voice and dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones (e.g., input via a keypad). In telecommunications, IVR allows users to interact with a company's host system via a telephone keypad or by speech recognition, so that the users can service their own inquiries by following the IVR dialogue. IVR systems can respond with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed.